Severus Snape's Überraschung
by Laura1996
Summary: Ein Fortsetzung von meiner Geschichte Déjà-vu. Eigentlich eher ein Prequel. Ihr werdet sehen. Wie immer gehört nichts davon mir. Snape findet heraus, dass Minerva McGonagall verheiratet ist.


Hey Leute. Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät dran bin mit der versprochenen Geschichte. Aber das Jurastudium fordert viel Zeit. Die Prüfungen sind jetzt vorbei also dachte ich mir ich schreibe mal wieder was. Diese Geschichte spielt ca. 10 Jahre vor der anderen die ich geschrieben habe.

Severus Snape war nervös. Auch wenn er das nie zugeben würde.

Lord Voldemort war vor 8 Monaten gefallen und heute war sein erster Tag als Lehrer in Hogwarts. Die Schüler waren noch nicht da, aber er sollte als Lehrer dem Kollegium vorgestellt werden. Einige waren bereits seine Lehrer gewesen und wussten von seiner Laufbahn nach der Schule. Besonders McGonagall.

Das wird ganz informell hatte Dumbledore gesagt...

Nun war er mit Prof. Dumbledore auf dem weg zum Lehrerzimmer.

Als sie dort ankamen öffnete dieser die Tür und lies Severus hinein. Drinnen saßen alle Lehrer ganz entspannt in Sesseln, auf dem Sofa in einer Ecke oder an dem großen Tisch und lasen oder schrieben irgendetwas. Es war in der Tat alles andere als formell. Dies wurde Snape insbesondere klar als Dumbledore sich räusperte und dann der nun zuhörenden Gemeinschaft der Lehrer sagte: "Das ist Prof. Severus Snape unser neuer Lehrer für Zaubertränke."

Dann ging er und setzte sich in den Sessel neben dem von McGonagall. Snape stand dort wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Das sollte es gewesen sein?

"Setzen sie sich. Machen sie es sich gemütlich" kam dann von McGonagall.

Und schon ging das scheinbar normale treiben im Lehrerzimmer seinen gewohnten Gang.

Dumbledore und McGonagall fingen ein Gespräch an, bei dem Snape zuhörte. Einfach weil er nichts besseres zu tun hatte.

"Und wann kommt dein Mann Richard?" fragte Dumbledore McGonagall.

Snape verschluckte sich beinahe an seiner Spucke. Die alte McGonagall war verheiratet?! Er hatte sie immer für eine vertrocknete Jungfer gehalten. So zugeknöpft wie sie war.

"So weit ich weiß heute Albus. So lange der Minister keinen extra Auftrag für ihn hat."

"Wird auch so langsam Zeit. Sonst kommt er noch zu spät." erwiderte Dumbledore.

Nun war Severus endgültig verwirrt. Zu spät für was fragte er sich.

"In der Tat." antwortete McGonagall. Daraufhin stand sie auf besser gesagt sie versuchte es sie stemmt sich aus dem Sessel hoch und Dumbledore beeilte sich ihr zu helfen.

"Danke Albus" sagte McGonagall, die nun mit dem Rücken zu Severus stand. Dieser war nun sehr besorgt. Er mochte McGonagall nicht besonders aber er wollte auch nicht das es ihr schlecht ging. Sie war zwar nicht mehr unbedingt jung aber immer noch viel zu jung um mit dem Aufstehen Schwierigkeiten zu haben. Wurde sie in einem der Kämpfe vor Lord Voldemorts fall verletzt?

"Mir ist in diesem Übergewand einfach zu warm sagte diese zu Albus." Und dann wurde Severus klar was mit seiner ehemaligen Lehrerin für Verwandlung los war.

Als sie sich ihren weiten Umhang auszog drehte sie sich zu ihm, sodass Dumbledore ihr helfen konnte. Sie trug ein auf Figur geschnittenes langes schwarzes Kleid darunter und in dem wurde eine große Kugel sichtbar. McGonagall war eindeutig schwanger. Hochschwanger. Sie sah aus als würde sie das Kind jeden Moment bekommen.

Snape vielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. McGonagall sah dies und schmunzelte.

"Ein kleiner Nachzügler." Erläuterte sie. "Mein Mann und ich waren sehr überrascht. Unsere anderen Kinder auch." sagte sie glucksend.

Das trug nicht dazu bei seinen Schock zu mindern. Prof. McGonagall war nicht nur verheiratet sie war auch noch schwanger und hatte sogar noch mehr Kinder. Wieso wusste er davon nichts? Seine Ehrfurcht und Bewunderung für seine ehemalige Lehrerin und nun Kollegin wuchs sehr stark ins beinahe unermessliche.

Dann klopfte es an der Tür und ein fremder Mann sah hinein.

"Minerva?" fragte dieser.

"Richard!" Sagte Prof. McGonagall und es breitete sich ein großes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Sie ging auf ihn zu und gab ihrem Mann einen kurzen Kuss. Dieser legte seine Hand kurz auf ihren Bauch und dann um ihre Taille und die werdenden Eltern verließen das Lehrerzimmer.

Prof. Sprout lachte kurz auf. "Da wird Minerva wieder einige schlaflose Nächte vor sich haben."

"Ich bitte dich Pomona. Die Frau ist hochschwanger." entgegnete Filius.

"Ach was!" mischte sich Professor Sinistra ein." Ich finde es toll das die beiden noch so verliebt sind."

" Da haben sie Recht Aurora. Sie lächelt ihn immer noch genauso an wie zu der Zeit als sie Mit 20 mit ihrem ersten Kind schwanger war." Mit Dumbledores Kommentar war die Diskussion beendet.

Severus Snape war erschöpft. So viele neue Informationen an einem Tag.

-Ende-

Die Geschichte stimmt leider nicht mit dem Teil überein, dass Minerva meinte ihre Kinder wären alle schon erwachsen. Aber diese Idee kam mir erst letztens und ich fand es so vielwitziger als wenn Snape von ihrer Ehe einfach so erfahren hätte. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Please review.

Ich glaube als nächstes steht Umbridge auf meinem Plan. Was haltet ihr davon?


End file.
